


Deprivation

by skittydolly



Series: Mandalorian One Shots [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Military Ranks, One Shot, Past Relations, Rutting, Stress Relief, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: “Tell me to stop.”It was an order. Din wasn’t particularly good at listening to those.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Mandalorian One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think light angst would be the first one shot I would be writing, but I feel like this was something a long time coming that I needed to get out, because it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows for Din and Paz. As soft and gentle as I love to portray them, it was something they had to work hard at. Also Din's about 21 here, Paz would be 24.
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless ❤

Din couldn’t particularly process what was happening.

His voice was caught in his throat, his cheeks were hot beneath his helmet and his cock was aching. His captain’s thick thigh shoved roughly between his own, one large hand circling both of Din’s wrists behind his back. Din couldn’t believe he was letting him. But the friction against the larger Mandalorian’s thigh was heavenly, his heavy body nestling him up against the damp wall of the cave. 

The blue of his helmet was muted in this dark cavern. Their squadron had taken refuge here for a couple days now, pending further orders from their superiors. The others were content to play a makeshift game of cu’bikad in the dirt, Din wanted nothing more than to rest. Their days were long, his ears were still ringing from the sounds of constant blaster fire, cannons, screams.. Din was in no mood for much else in the middle of this war.

But his body was tense. All of their bodies took the brunt of the never ending battles, always fighting, always on the move, it had been weeks since they’ve known any sort of shelter. A pair of lieutenants took watch at the entrance of the cave, the others had been shoved out of the way when Din was approached late on the second night in. The dagger he had been sharpening clattered to the ground when his arm was grabbed.

His captain tugged him to his feet, secured his grip and led Din further into the cave. Din threw a look back over his shoulders at his comrades who looked just as puzzled as he felt. His heart was pounding, a bead of sweat formed at his brow the further along they trekked. The only sources of light came from the attachments on both his and his captain’s helm, thankfully their visors helped with the rest. 

Din stayed quiet when they finally came to a stop.

He acknowledged his superior, giving him his full attention and tilting his head as the larger man shifted from foot to foot. His hands would reach for him and then retract, curling into fists at his side. Din knew he wanted to say something, odd for the man who never hesitated to bark orders across the battlefield. He allowed his eyes to roam over the other man’s figure and it was only then that he realized the predicament he was in.

He swallowed hard, he certainly wasn’t expecting it, but it wasn’t an unreasonable act when tensions were at their highest. Din pursed his lips, feeling somehow even smaller under his the gaze of his captain’s cold, black visor. He stayed put when the man pressed forward into his space, only moving when hands finally curled around the tops of his arms, easing him back against the hard wall of the cave.

“Sir-” Din piped, embarrassed at the weak sound of his own voice, letting loose the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Words wanted to be said, but actions spoke louder. That was when both of his wrists were firmly enclosed in his captain’s palm. The larger man let loose a strangled groan when he had pushed himself flush against Din’s body. Din gasped quietly, every one of his senses already on edge seemed to spark at the contact. A hardness pushed tight against his hip, his captain’s free hand snaked its way behind the younger man, cupping at his lower back and tugging him firmly against his larger body.

“Verd’ika,” was rumbled lowly against Din’s audial. He shuddered hard as the vibrations of the larger man’s voice rattled where their armor touched. Din knew he shouldn’t, this was his commanding officer, but he could say no. He knew he’d be let go of. But he melted at the contact, craved it. He hadn’t felt this for so long, it was hard to resist the temptation, especially when it was presented in such a vulnerable manner.

He could feel the stir of his cock in his own pants. His hips twitched when the other’s started shifting slowly, rutting his thick bulge against Din’s hip. He could feel his legs threaten to shake, near buckling when that large hand roamed lower and cupped at his ass, squeezed firm in a wide palm and shoved even closer. Din made no move to stop him. His captain’s thigh shoved between his own, his low growl reverberating in Din’s helm, melting him from the inside out.

“Tell me to stop.” 

It was an order. Din wasn’t particularly good at listening to those. He tugged at the strong grip around his wrists, a resounding growl of his own finally ripped from his throat. “No,” he simply responded, bucking his hips forward, pressing his shoulders into the hard rock behind him and curving his back in a sinful arch, standing on his tiptoes in order to roll his hips into the other’s movements. His captain only held on tighter at that, snarling his frustration and butting their forehelms together roughly.

“Verd’ika-”

“Finish what you start, alor’ad.”

His arms were finally released. They immediately went to his captain’s shoulders, resting leisurely when he’d finally caved into the want, forgetting the feelings of his prior confusion. The larger man’s now free hand gripped at his thigh, the other doing the same and Din’s legs were hefted over the bends of his thick arms. He was shoved firmly against the wall, being rutted into, his commander’s voice ragged and rough against his audial, animal-like and desperate.

Din groaned, both of them attempting to keep their voices down in the cave, echoes of their movements traveling through the cavern already. They didn’t want their comrades to hear them.. Or at least that’s what Din thought. A choked whine was tugged from him at a particularly rough buck. The friction was unbearably delicious, but this wasn’t for pleasure. This was simply for relief, to release the tension, the pain, the exhaustion.

“You look even more exquisite under me than you do on the battlefield,” his captain growled into Din’s audial. His thighs tensed, tummy tightening and cock jumping at the words. That voice could do things to him that he didn’t care to admit. “Perfect little soldier,” that was a purr if anything and Din tossed his head back with a whimper. His fingers dug into the larger Mandalorian’s shoulders, his hips writhing and his cock throbbing, leaking at his fly.

“Want to take you out of here.. Want to fucking make you mine-” a snarl, a hidden baring of sharp teeth and steely blue eyes Din wished he could see. “Djarin-” That made Din tilt his helm back to face his superior, heart pounding faster, nuzzling his helmet firmly against the other’s with a shaky moan. The older man purred low in delight, his hands shifting from Din’s thighs to his hips, rocking him into the motion of his rutting thrusts and Din followed the motion easily, all too eagerly.

“F-Fuck- That’s a good boy..”

“S-Sir..” Din panted, curling forward, both arms coming around the other Mandalorian’s helmet. “Needed this, f-fuck, I’m..” the larger man growled through clenched teeth. “Bet you’re still so soft,” he hissed and Din near mewled as if to answer. “You want this, too, missed this, haven’t you.. Copikla.. Fucking eager...” Din choked back another whimper, shutting his eyes tightly, much too hot behind his visor.

Too much, it was too fucking much.

“‘M gonna cum-” he drawled, nestling his helm into the crook of his captain’s neck. “Sir.. F-Fuck, alor’ad.. Sir, I’m s-so close...” Din gasped as he was shoved back a little firmer against the wall, forced to look at his captain when their forehelms were shoved together once more. “Say my fucking name, Din,” was snarled and Din felt like his entire body flared with heat, his cock pulsing against his commander’s abdomen, feeling the larger man grinding firm against his ass.

Din went lightheaded when one huge hand was suddenly curling around his neck. “Say it like you used to, only you.” Another order, and one Din couldn’t help but follow. His hips twitched, his eyes rolled back when that hand squeezed tight against his pulse. Orgasm rushed through him, his hips bucking through it, hands clawing down his commander’s back and his name was wrought from his lips, moaning it desperately.

“V-Vizla- F-Fuck, Paz-”

A shuddered breath and a heavy, rasped groan was pulled from the older man. Powerful hips fucked into the friction until his release washed over him and Din could only watch in lust and admiration. He sucked in a sharp breath when his throat was released. He held on tightly when Paz sunk to his knees on the ground and leaned heavily into Din’s body. Din nuzzled his visor to his shoulder, both of them just taking the moment to catch their breath and realize the gravity of their actions.

Din swallowed hard when Paz pulled away, but he relaxed when their helmets were pressed tenderly once again. The older man seemed to be shaking his head, Din pursing his lips as he cupped the side of his neck quietly. “I-I didn’t even.. I didn’t even ask,” his voice was tight, rough with emotion. “It’s just been so long- I’m.. I’m sorry, verd’ika,” Paz whispered and Din brought his other hand up to cup his helmet, keeping him there firmly.

“Don’t be,” he stated, simple, quiet, honest.

Paz didn’t seem to press, he just nodded stiffly. He pulled a cloth from one of the pouches on his belt, handing it to Din. “Clean yourself up, take as long as you need to compose yourself...” he whispered, a certain melancholy in his voice that made Din’s heart ache as it always did. “We will be departing first thing in the morning.” Din held back the whimper that wanted to bubble up when Paz’ warmth slipped away from him, though his heart was gently mended by how obviously the man lingered.

The larger man stared at him for a timid moment longer. Din stared back. He knew the words they both wanted to say. He knew they both longed for the intimacy they’d known only a year ago. His heart ached, but the feeling told him he was still alive in the midst of this war. Paz broke the eye contact first, his fists squeezing beside him. “Vor entye, verd’ika,” he whispered and Din nodded. 

“Come get your rest soon..”

Another nod. “Yes, sir.”

Din watched the man turn on his heel and leave back to where they came from. For a brief moment of peace, Din shut off the light on his helm. The darkness engulfed him and he sighed quietly, thoughts of gentle hands and dark blue eyes flooding him with emotions and memories he’ll have to leave behind in the morning. He’d have to forget about the warmth, forget about how Paz said his name. He’d be the perfect little soldier, and his alor’ad, his captain, would lead them to victory. He had to forget.

It was easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> Cu’bikad - Indoor game that involves stabbing blades into a chequered board - a cross between darts, chess and ludo  
> Verd'ika - private (rank) Can be used affectionately, often to a child; *little soldier* - context is critical.  
> Alor'ad - captain  
> Copikla - charming, cute  
> "Vor entye" - "Thank you" (lit. *I accept a debt*)
> 
> From everything else that I write, Din obviously didn't forget Paz and the time they shared. Just know there is a happy ending alllllll the way down the line, but I did really want to get this out. Thank you so much for reading, questions and comments are always appreciated! ❤
> 
> You can always find me @skittydolly on Tumblr and Twitter, feel free to leave me prompts or suggestions for either more fics or some art ❤


End file.
